It's Not Same Anymore
by kadzuki
Summary: Semua masih sama… Kitalah yang sudah tidak sama… Kitalah yang berubah…


**Disclaimer : Everything written in this blog is creation of my imagination. The characters belongs to their mangaka, but the plot belongs to me. Please DO NOT REDISTRIBUTE!**

**Title : ****It's Not Same Anymore**

**Author : _kadzuki_ aka fate_aram**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Akakuro**

**Genre : AU, Shonen-ai, ****Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**Length : ****One Shoot, all in Seijuurou-centric**

**Cast : ****Akashi Seijuurou, Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Warning : oreshi!Akashi**

**Summary : ****Semua masih sama… Kitalah yang sudah tidak sama… Kitalah yang berubah…**

**A/N : ****Satu lagu FF hasil gubahan dari K-fics gw yang berjudul sama. Nggak terlalu banyak yang diubah sih, cuma keinget aja sensasi pas dulu nulisnya. Gara-gara nggak sengaja baca lagi curhatan gw—Catatan Pasca Patah Hati—yang diposting Shei di blog kakak gw. Kokoro ini buuunggg~ :') _Well, itadakimasu~_**

* * *

Chocolate macchiato.

Rasa yang sama.

Bau yang sama.

Dan tempat ini pun masih sama.

Yang tidak sama hanyalah dirimu. Tidak ada lagi sosokmu di sini.

Kutatap cangkir berisi chocolate macchiato itu, berharap ada tangan yang terulur untuk mengambilnya. Namun aku sadar, semua itu sekedar harapan kosong untukku. Yang ada di hadapanku hanya kursi kosong yang masih tertata rapi, kursi yang biasa kau duduki.

Kuhela nafasku dalam-dalam. Kali ini tak ada lagi air mata yang mengalir.

Apa kau tahu? Semua masih sama. Tempat-tempat yang biasa kita singgahi di akhir minggu pun masih seperti dulu. Bioskop tempat kita biasa menonton secara maraton, toko buku yang biasa kita datangi tiap ada novel baru yang terbit, toko olahraga langgananmu, dan juga tempat ini, kafe ini, dimana kita biasa mengakhiri petualangan kecil kita sambil berbagi kasih dan tertawa.

Tidak ada yang berubah. Letaknya, rasanya, keramaiannya... Semua masih sama seperti dulu. Waktu terus berputar dan sama. Stagnan. Statis. Monoton.

Yang berubah bukanlah dunia. Yang berubah adalah kita. Kau dan aku.

Setelah sebulan berlalu, aku baru bisa 'berjalan' kembali, meniti hari dengan langkahku sendiri meski tertatih-tatih. Dan hari ini aku baru saja menapaktilasi tempat-tempat paling membekas dalam kenangan kita.

Termasuk chocolate macchiato yang biasa kita pesan dan kita minum berdua.

Menatap cangkir itu, samar-samar bisa kudengar tawamu, rengekanmu, dan suaramu yang bersemangat saat kau ingin menunjukkan sebuah adegan berkesan dalam novel yang baru kau beli padaku. Hatiku terasa pedih, namun sudah tak ada lagi air mata yang mengalir.

Kupejamkan mataku perlahan, kali ini mengingat jejak-jejak ingatan tentangmu dalam kenangan manis yang selalu kusimpan dalam benakku.

* * *

_"Aku menyukai Sei bukan karena suatu apa. Aku menyukaimu karena Sei adalah Sei."_

_"Sei, nonton Rurouni Kenshin Kyoto Inferno, yuk? Review-nya bagus. Novel James Scott favoritmu juga baru terbit, nanti sekalian mampir ke toko buku, ya?"_

_"Sei, ini kubawakan obat demam. Katanya tadi kau agak tidak enak badan, 'kan?"_

_"Sei, nanti boleh ke MajiBa? Hari ini ada vanilla milkshake jumbo super spesial~"_

_"Sei, pesan chocolate macchiato saja. Aku suka yang itu. Kau juga suka, 'kan?"_

_"Sei, bolehkah aku menjadi pendamping hidupmu?"_

_"Sei, aku ingin punya anak kembar. Semoga saja mereka mirip denganmu, karena aku suka sekali warna merah rambut Sei."_

_"Sei, maukah berada di sisiku sampai maut memisahkan? Aku menyayangimu, dan aku tidak sanggup kehilangan dirimu."_

_"Kuroko Tetsuya dan Akashi Seijuurou akan saling mencintai dan bersama selamanya."_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_"Sei, maafkan aku. Hatiku bukan untukmu lagi."_

* * *

Perlahan kubuka mataku. Ucapanmu masih teringat jelas di benakku.

Kata-kata yang menghancurkanku.

Kata-kata yang memutarbalikkan segalanya.

Kata-kata yang merubah kau dan aku.

Marah, sedih, kecewa... Semua itu kurasakan dengan kepastian mutlak. Setelah menanamkan dengan kuat akan gambaran masa depan yang kokoh di benakku, kau hancurkan semua semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Cinta yang telah lama terajut seketika berubah menjadi kebencian tanpa batas.

Makian, tangisan, penyesalan... Semua membuncah di dadaku, keluar tanpa ragu, mengguncang emosi dan akal sehatku. Satu bulan kulewati dengan rasa itu, bertahan untuk tetap meniti hari dengan kebencian yang tumbuh untukmu. Mengutuki dia yang membawa hatimu pergi dari genggamanku, meluluhlantakkan masa depan yang telah kita susun sedemikian rupa.

Namun kini semua rasa itu menghilang. Menguap begitu saja. Mengembalikan akal sehatku seperti sedia kala.

Aku sadar. Sebagaimanapun aku membencimu, ada sekeping kecil hatiku yang masih mencintaimu, mengingat kenangan manis yang pernah kita buat. Betapapun aku ingin menghancurkan kepingan kecil itu, aku tahu aku takkan bisa. Karena kepingan itu adalah bukti bahwa kau pernah menjadi bagian dalam kehidupan singkatku ini.

Dan aku sadar, apa yang mengubah kita bukanlah salahmu, salahku, atau salahnya. Mungkin ini memang kesalahan kita. Mungkin ada hati yang mendingin. Mungkin kita memang harus berubah. Selalu ada alasan dibalik semuanya, dan cepat atau lambat kita akan mengerti mengapa semua harus seperti ini.

Saat ini aku berusaha memahami, berusaha melenyapkan kemarahan dan kebencian yang berkobar dalam diriku. Berusaha melupakan kenangan menyakitkan denganmu dan membawa kenangan manis tentang kita hingga akhir hidupku.

Kuraih cangkir di hadapanku dan meneguk chocolate macchiato di dalamnya hingga tak bersisa. Menatap cangkir kosong itu, aku tersenyum.

Tujuanku untuk menapaktilasi semua kenangan kita telah terlaksana. Dan dengan begitu, aku bisa melepas beban yang masih menggelayut di hatiku.

Meletakkan selembar uang sepuluh ribu yen, aku bangkit dari kursiku. Kini tanpa bayang-bayang dirimu aku melangkah keluar dari kafe penuh kenangan ini. Sudah sebulan berlalu semenjak terakhir kali aku melihat wajah manismu. Seandainya aku diberi kesempatan lagi untuk melihatmu, aku akan melepasmu dengan sebuah senyuman.

Dan tak kusangka Tuhan segera mengabulkan keinginanku.

Baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan kafe, sosokmu berdiri di seberang jalan bersama dirinya. Kalian tampak gembira dengan senyum sumringah merekah di wajah. Tanpa sadar aku terpaku, terpana akan sosokmu.

Jika saat ini adalah satu bulan lalu, mungkin aku akan langsung menghampirimu, menarikmu paksa, memaki-maki lelaki itu, mengeluarkan seluruh kekecewaan yang kupunya. Namun kini semuanya berbeda. Beban itu sudah tidak ada. Aku sudah bisa menerima realita.

Tanpa ragu kulangkahkan kakiku, menegakkan kepalaku, tidak sedikitpun berusaha menyembunyikan keberadaanku dari dirimu.

Dan akhirnya kita berpapasan. Saling melewati begitu saja. Tanpa ada kata yang terucap.

Meskipun ingin, aku takkan menoleh untuk melihat punggungmu lagi.

* * *

_'Terimakasih untuk semua kenangan manis yang kau berikan. Semoga ini yang terbaik untuk kita berdua. Berbahagialah...'_

* * *

Rasa itu masih tertinggal di lidahku. Chocolate macchiato itu masih sama.

* * *

**~~~~~FIN~~~~~**

* * *

**Kadzchan End-Note :**

Patah hati itu emang… sesuatu. Apalagi kalau patah hati setelah dua tahun pacaran dan nyaris tunangan. Rasanya kayak diparut pake cukuran jenggot.

FF ini sekedar buat berbagi kisah, bahwa perpisahan karena diselingkuhi itu nggak selalu diwarnai kebencian. Asalkan ego bisa diabaikan dan logika diajak jalan, maka akan timbul sebuah pemahaman dan penerimaan keadaan. Hubungan yang berakhir bukan melulu salah pihak yang meninggalkan, tapi terkadang salah yang ditinggalkan atau bahkan kesalahan keduanya. Kalau kita mau menyadari, disinilah tempatnya buat instrospeksi _'apa sih selama ini kurangnya saya?'_. Dengan catatan, jangan lihat dari sedut pandang kita. Coba lihat dari sudut pandang dia dan sudut pandang orang lain yang melihat kita dan sang mantan.

Well, segitu dulu curcolannya, terimakasih buat reader yang sudi meninggalkan berbagai macam jejak dari review, like, maupun sekedar stat. _I Love you, dear~_

P.S : Kocchi Muite Baby chapter 7 gw posting besok, udah diusir si bos nih :p


End file.
